Bella and Renesme
by mrs.cheezypuffs
Summary: A Day with the beautiful vampire family of Bella, Edward, And there fast growing daughter, Renesme! Please read and feel free to give comments or suggestions! WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! ALL TWILIGHT SAGA; STEHPANIE MEYER
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Renesmee

I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer For twilight!

It has been a while since the aging process has happened with Renesme. She has grown to be a teenager in a much shorter time than most young babies would grow. It has been amazing watching how much has changed since the day my beautiful daughter was born and I turned into one of them. Being a vampire is not something that has come easy to any one close to either of us. Edward has a constant worry of our daughter being hurt or growing far to fast. As much as Carlisle continues to look for a solution he has yet to find one.

Through all of the worry and concern though, our daughter continues to be the light of everyones day around her. Jacob is wonderful with helping keep an eye on her, although Edward would rather him be much farther away, as do I in some cases. But Renesme continues to live her life day after day as if there is no race for time. Renesme is learning at an excelerating pace and she amazes everyone in the vampire world. Her gifts do nothing but amaze people all over. She won Charlie over from the day he has met her. Renesme and Jacob are off to the lake for a little while today. She begged and begged and as much as Edward and I hate to see her leave our site, we know that she is just as safe with Jacob as anyone else.

Just as I look up from the kitchen Renesme comes running up with something in her hands just happier than ever! As she runs inside and comes to give me a hug she quickly puts her hands to my cheeks to show me what was included in her busy afternoon.

Instantly I get an image of her and Jacob in the rabbit listening to his music and singing along together. Jacob is holding her hand in a way that does not cause alarm to me just yet. Then they both look up and Renesme starts giggling and pointing to the lake on the reserve that Jacob is living on. Jacob just looks at her and smiles and pulls in right next to the sand and the waves. They both jump out of the car and run towards the sunny and cloudy sky with waves hitting just right you can see the excitement in Jacobs eyes as he takes his shirt off and heads to the water to dive in.

Renesme smiled at Jacob and when over to where the water was just splashing up to hit her toes. She always loved the feeling of sand in her toes! She simply sat and enjoyed the view for a little bit looking happy and watching Jacob swim in the water and play on the waves. After a while, she started looking around for shells and stuff as she had said she would bring some home to decorate. Edward always loves it when she has "treasures" from her trip.

After she enjoyed finding shells and found everything she was looking for I watched through my daughters mind as she ran to the water to meet up with Jacob and join him. Renesme always had that same connection that Jacob swore he had to her since she was first born. She always had a sparkle in her eye when she heard Jacobs name. That always scared me and Edward but we are trying to keep our composure for now.

My daughter then brought me back to our kitchen when she was holding me and I couldn't help but to squeeze her tighter. She is growing up so fast, but I tuck that back into the back of my head as I look at my beautiful baby girl. "Go wash up sweetie, I will make you something to eat." I think it is amazing how she was able to adapt to Edward and the families diet so easily, simply remarkable. "Change into something nice to! We are going to grandma and grandpas house tonight." It still amazed me that all I have to do is whisper and Carlisle and all of them probably heard me. Almost as clearly as the squeal that came from the bedroom!

We hear the door open and I am instantly in the arms of my beloved Edward Cullen. Then I hear silently through my ear, "I have missed you love…" Those words still send blissful chills down my spine, the wonders of heightened senses of a vampire. "Renesme, are you going to come…" And our daughter is in her fathers arms almost tackling him to the ground! "Honey, I can barely breath." Renesme laughs and puts her hands to her dads cheeks to show him her events from the day. Even though she knew her dad could read her thoughts she loved showing people the pictures in her head, we all just found it remarkable. "Okay ladies, are you ready to head to grandma and grandpas, I hear they have good news!" And off we went.

If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know! I will continue chapters as it is requested! Thank You so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I will race you there, babygirl!" And with that the two loves of my life are gone. Edward and Renesme ran through the woods, racing past the trees and barely hearing a branch move at the swiftness of their bodies as they rushed up to the big bright house that was Carlisle and Esme's. I race after them as I smile to the sounds of the birds and my husband and daughter giggling and joking with eachother. Just as I stop at the side of the house, Edward blurs into a tackle of our daughter. "Edward! That is not nice. Don't do it again!" Then Renesme rushes up to me and grabs ahold of me, almost tighter than Edward. "sorry mom, we were just playing," It still melts my heart when she doesn't even open her mouth when she talks to us. I look at this beautiful young lady and can not help but to hug her back, "It's okay Renesme, you two just be careful, wouldn't want you to ruin that dress Aunt Rosalie got you." We all walk up to the house and step in. Then my daughter is has done grabbed hold of his niece and her father. I let out in a whisper. "If any of you get dirty you are not coming home." I smile as I walk into the kitchen of this huge house as I know every one of them heard me. I wasn't in the kitchen for more than a second as I heard Emmett's loud laugh. He has turned out to be quite the big brother!I walk into the kitchen and give Esme a smile and hug her. "Are we all ready for tonight?" Carlisle looks up, "Yes Bella, I believe we are. Are you sure you want to bring Renesme along this time? There is no rush in getting her into our routine since she eats a normal human diet." Everyone notices the worry as it shows on my face. I was never good at keeping composure as a human and that has been no exception as a vampire. Jasper turns the useless TV down, "What's wrong little sister?"I turn around to look over to the enormous glass table in the dining room and see that the pixie herself is sitting there on Jaspers lap like usual in a outfit looking like it belongs on a model. Short jean designer skirt and very white panty hose with high heeled black boots and a strapless purple shirt. "Well, I am not sure that there is anything wrong, she just seems to be getting hungry a lot fast and wanting to eat a lot more when it is human food she is eating. When we bring her back some animal blood she is happy and gets full a lot faster. Carlisle do you think you can do a check on her and just make sure she is okay? I just think we might need to take her tonight because she is already acting the age of a 15 year old. She asked me if she could stay on the reservation the other day, it did not sit well with Edward or me at all."Esme chuckled and Jasper let out a low snarl. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "I will be happy to check her over for you both, Bella. Perhaps she should go tonight. That is up to you, though if I may, you should only let her feed with you at the same time. The poor girl is too young to be chasing things and killing them herself." "Thank you Carlisle. We will do that. Let me go and get… umph!" I fell to the ground and everyone let out a half of a second I am up and ready to pounce, only to look and find Edward and Renesme in a corner watching and laughing. Renesme, as most of the time, was standing behind her dad looking almost the mirror image. Then there was the reason I fell, "Emmett!" Emmett and everyone laughed, then got silent as they saw my face. "Little sis, I am telling you, even as a vamp you are so slow!" As he finishes what he is saying I drop kick him and kick him in the chest to knock him over. Everyone got red faces as they accessed how mad I was to decide if they were going to be able to laugh. "Take that, BIG BROTHER! HA!"Everyone had fun for a while and Esme made Renesme a small snack. Then Emmett spoke, "Are we ready to go?" I was about to answer when Edward looked down at me. "What is wrong ?" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Are you sure you want to take Renesme?" Carlisle spoke up. "Renesme, honey, why don't you come with me? We are going to go to the office for a few minutes." That beautiful smile arose on that face. "Grandpa, we just did a check up a couple of weeks ago…I don't want any more shots." Carlisle smiled and extended his hand. "No shots this time I promise. Let us go." Renesme took his hand and they ventured off into Carlisle's home all went off into the living room for a minute while Carlisle checked on Renesme and sat along the couch. "So Edward, have you and Bella been going at it on the regular. We are not hearing anything like ever. When Rosalie and I were together we were good for years. Everyone heard…" "Yes Emmett, we all know how you and your marriage are doing." Edward stated. Everyone broke out into laughter. Just as Edward was about to speak Carlisle came in. "Bella and Edward, may I speak with you for a moment?" I looked at my husband in worry. He grabbed my hand and we walked past the dining room and kitchen and headed down the long hallway to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle, is everything okay?" I just could not wait another minute. What was wrong with my baby?Carlisle stopped right by his door and turned slowly to look at us. "First, let me assure you to, to my knowledge and what I see, your daughter is just fine." "Okay, great. So what is going on?" Carlisle looked around almost as if he would blush, if he could. "Well, so far with an exception to being fast growing and needing blood, Renesme has been relatively a normal human child… I am not sure how to tell you. In this way, she also seems to take after what was human in you when you was conceived Bella." I looked at him in surprise… "What are you saying Carlisle?" Again, a look of some embarrassment. "It seems as though Renesme is going through puberty…"Edward and I look at each other in shock… "How is that possible dad?" Edward blurts out. Carlisle has composed himself and reapplied his doctor face. "I can only imagine and that it has to do with you having been human when you became pregnant, Bella. It seems as though our precious Renesme, has picked up the ability to reproduce as such was her mother when she was human…

PS- I can not wait to hear thought! I am excited to have you guys read on with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Renesme fanfic 3

Update: Sorry it took me so long you guys! Had a internet outage because of storms! I hope you are enjoying the story!

"Carlisle, are you telling me that our daughter will be continuing the Cullen line?" Carlisle put on a small grin for Bella, "Not for a while I hope sweet Bella, but essentially, yes." The three of them just looked at each other for a few moments while they tried to figure out what to do next. Then Edward pulled us both out of our thoughts, literally. "Bella, I think you should speak with our daughter. You being her mother, she should hear it from you. We will give you some privacy…" Oh great, way to bail guys, this is a time I am glad I am capable of blocking Edward out of my mind.

I take a minute in the hallway as the men went into the living room to talk with the rest of the family. I gather my composure for a few moments and then walked into the room where Renesme sat with a frown on her face. "Mom, is something wrong with me? Grandpa left the room and I heard them walk away." I walk over and give Renesme a hug. "First off beautiful, there is nothing wrong with you at all. You are actually very normal. Have you been feeling yucky lately? Headaches or stomach aches, anything?" Renesme put her head down as not to show me her face. Instead of her speaking to me she put her hand up to my cheek.

Instantly I received images of thoughts of cute boys and my daughter playing dress up in her bedroom. She is standing in front of her full size mirror between her closet and the beauty center that her aunts put together for her. She has a new dress that Alice got her, putting it over her waist and looking in the mirror at herself. Then Renesme does the strangest thing, she throws the dress in the trashcan and sits on the bed crying.

I take my daughters hand off my cheek and give her a hug, bringing us both back to the doctors office Carlisle has set up at their home. "Renesme, honey, why did you through away the dress from auntie Alice?" "Because I am not pretty enough to wear it mom! I just want to be sexy like all the other girls." I sat back and pulled my daughter into my lap, thinking, 'oh god, my daughter is like any other human girl?'

I looked at Renesme eye to eye. "Baby, I think we should have a talk. Do you know what sex is?" My daughter looked away and blushed, "Yes mom and I don't want to talk about it with you." I kind of smiled thinking of when Charlie tried to talk to me about it. "Okay, well… you do know how babies are born right?" Still looking away from me, "Yes." "Okay, do you know that you can have babies?" That earned a strange and confused look up from my daughter. "But mom, I thought that our kind cannot have babies?" "Well babygirl, you are unique. Daddy and I have always told you that. And because you are so special, you can have babies. But not for a very long time! Do you know what puberty is?" "Yes, I learned it from a friend I made at the reservation. Ms. Suzie told me!"

To me, that was a big issue. I felt that anger raging inside, I was getting very angry because of Suzie telling my daughter about something that was my business. But that was a bone I would pick with her later. I tried to set the anger aside while I finished talking to my daughter. I looked down at her sweet face and the blue knee long dress and white stockings she picked out to wear tonight. "Well, honey, if you have any questions about any of this stuff, I want you to come to me okay?" Renesme jumped off the table and gave me a hug. "I love you mom! Can we go hunting now! I am so excited!" And with that my daughter who is growing way to fast ran to go see her family.


End file.
